


the start of something beautiful

by theflamingpen



Series: altered consciousness [1]
Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mild d/s implications, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Single POV, Threesome - F/M/M, a not quite open marriage, implications of future liaisons, it is the future TM after all, the tiniest spoilers for episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamingpen/pseuds/theflamingpen
Summary: the first proper morning Takeshi Kovacs spends in his new body, with his new owners, is far from intolerable.





	the start of something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> no excuses, just an appealing thought which i know won't be continued in the rest of the episodes.

“Good morning Mister Kovacs. I trust you slept well, after your late night adventure.” 

It’s not uncommon for Laurens to feel compassion, even in this shell of himself, and somehow, he does feel it, right now, for this criminal, this leased man who’s going to serve as his pet detective. 

Miriam told him he was rude when he first arrived, but Laurens prefers the word  _ ‘spirited.’ _

He’s a soldier, after all. He isn’t some meek servant put in a fighter’s body. 

When Kovacs opens his eyes, they focus on him, and he looks almost, relieved. 

Glad to be waking up, still somewhere  _ besides _ Alcatraz. “How did you find me?” 

Laurens finds himself smiling, “Did you think my investment would go unmonitored?”

Kovacs groans aloud, and then jerks away from him, turning to sit up and drop his head in his hands. 

It gives Laurens an excellent view of the man’s muscled back through his thin shirt. 

He stares as long as he’s able, then he must resume the part of perfect host. 

Laurens then steeples his hands and paces once directly in front of Kovacs. 

“Would you like to join me and Miriam for breakfast, or perhaps a shower first?” 

He’s careful to keep his tone light and even, as Kovacs finally looks up from his hands, frowning slightly. 

“I think I could use a shower. But if you could like, keep the food warm, I promise to be there shortly.”

Laurens smirks, almost to himself. “Yes, of course. Follow me, right this way.” 

He’d brought Kovacs to sleep off his hangover from about the dozen and a half drugs he’d ingested various ways on the couch in his study, as the floor with his guest room was much too far to drag an unconscious man. As it happens, his and Miriam’s bedrooms and bath reside on the same floor. Laurens waits for the penny to drop as they both keep walking into the same massive ensuite, where Miriam is standing, patiently combing her blonde hair till it shines. 

“Hello darling.” Laurens walks over to kiss her bare shoulder, from which her silk robe slips down to expose. “Have you told him yet?” She murmurs, and he grins wide enough to show off his exceptionally white teeth. “Not yet. He’s a smart little soldier. He’ll figure it out.”

Kovacs does, approximately five seconds after Laurens shrugs out of his own bathrobe, and Miriam looks over at him in the mirror. Their pet’s got on just a shirt and his jeans, as Laurens took the liberty of removing his socks and shoes while he was still sleeping. “You meant eat or shower with both of you.”

Miriam hums, and winks at him. 

“Smart boy. What did I tell you?” Laurens quips, and Kovacs actually rolls his eyes. 

“Are you two fucking serious?” 

“Quite. Clothes off. Water on.” Miriam says, and the shower, automatic, digital, listens to her. 

Laurens doesn’t want to actually  _ force _ the man into doing something he might not want, so he waits for Miriam to approach Kovacs. He doesn’t flinch away from her touch, but does back off so he can undress himself. He’s not going to be treated like some kind of living doll, Laurens suspects. 

It’s better that way in his mind. He prefers a bit of a fight for it. 

Laurens has never seen the appeal of whores who just do everything the way he wants. It’s far less realistic. Miriam’s hand glances off one of Kovacs shoulders, and he shivers before he can stop himself. For him, it’s been a hell of a long time since anyone touched him intimately. 

Laurens knows, because there were no final transactions from that hellhole that he started a firefight in.

Kovacs goes into the shower right after Miriam, and steps under the water first, perhaps trying to wash away the sweat and grime before really letting either of them try anything. 

Laurens watches patiently, and Miriam holds out her hand to him, a soft smile playing at the edges of her naked lips. He’s kissed her good morning, but not really in earnest since yesterday. It feels like an eternity. “Darling. He’s beautiful.”

“He goes well with you, I think.” She whispers back, just before his mouth seals over hers. 

Kovacs is watching them, he can feel it. They kiss for a long moment, then Miriam pulls away, blinking over at the soldier. “See anything you like?” She asks, and Laurens holds his breath. 

He’s not sure if he really wants to hear any sort of rejection, considering he’s the one bankrolling this venture, and he’s vain enough to think he could have anyone he wants. 

Kovacs swallows and looks away from her to meet his gaze. “Yeah.”

No wonder he wasn’t really happy with the arrangement. Laurens fits into his area of interest. 

He could sing from relief, as Kovacs steps over and fairly crushes their lips together, a strong arm winding around his waist, slippery when wet, another hand grasps harshly at the back of his neck, holding him there. Laurens is dragged into the warm spray, and Miriam follows, going to her knees between them, instantly unmanning them by taking Kovacs in hand. This is exactly the kind of roughness he wanted.

Laurens does prefer a little more teasing, if he’s honest, but it’s nice enough to be able to mindlessly grind against the muscled thigh nearest him, as Miriam actively sucks on the head of Kovacs dick. 

“She’s good isn’t she?” Laurens murmurs, the second the kiss breaks for air. 

His lungs were on the verge of burning, but he wasn’t going to be the first to end it. 

Kovacs looks dazed, as if he’s been sucker punched, and then he looks down, and there’s no point in lying. She’s had a century to perfect her dick handling skills. “Yeah.” 

He finally grunts, and then his hand drifts down from the middle of Laurens’ back to his ass. 

Kovacs doesn’t seem to mind being double teamed like  _ this _ , pretending he still has some element of control. Laurens grins, and leans down to kiss over the soldier’s neck, effortlessly marking that pale perfect canvas with a bite that the man’s going to need a high collar to hide. 

Oh, how scandalized will the children be. 

Good thing they’re likely not going to join their parents for breakfast. 

Laurens ignores his own arousal only as long as it takes for Miriam to make Kovacs come, and he does, with a low rumble of a groan that’s just as reminiscent as the sound he made earlier, as she pulls off his cock, she switches to using just her hand to make him finish in thick white splatters over her perfect breasts. She’s so pale it nearly blends into her skin. “Gorgeous, darling.”

Laurens’ tone is terribly fond, he knows. It’s lucky he’s immortal in a way, because he’d never know what to do without her, and she’d waste away without him. “Now it’s your turn, baby.” 

She says to him, while looking at Kovacs, who stiffens a little under Laurens’ hand. 

“Relax. You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. Frankly, I’d rather bend you over my desk, but we haven’t time. You can just use your hand while I clean her up. I’m jealous enough to want a taste.”

Kovacs seems to get the picture, going to his knees anyway, slow, reluctant, and keeping a firm hand on one of Laurens’ hips, while the other wraps around his cock, fingers firm, but not tight. 

Miriam’s back on her feet in front of him, listing forward so he can kiss her cheek, and then lean down and lick clean a large swathe of her collarbone. Her skin is salty, bittersweet blood orange body lotion mixing with Kovacs semen. Laurens thinks he’s never had anything so delicious, except perhaps her cunt. 

He’s very partial to it, in fact, he wastes no more time, and reaches down between her legs, finding Miriam soaking, almost dripping. He curls a finger inside her, and she gasps right into his ear. 

At the same instant, Laurens feels a tentative warm swipe of a tongue on the slit of his cock, and he bites back a triumphant smile. Kovacs isn’t an idiot after all. Perhaps after an orgasm or so he turns into less of a rage machine. Laurens intends to experiment more and find out exactly how pliant he can be. Later. 

Kovacs strokes steadily as he continues to simply tease and explore Laurens, who’s not about to be distracted from making his lovely wife come. 

Miriam actually winds her arms around his neck for balance, and he thrusts two fingers deep inside her cunt, feeling her eternally tight hot walls clench around him. 

Laurens manages to get almost every drop of Kovacs release cleaned up from her breasts, finishing off by suckling firmly on one of Miriam’s peaked nipples. 

Her nails scrape over his back, and he knows she’s close. 

“That’s it darling, come for me.” He whispers into the skin of her neck, and she shudders against his hand. 

When Laurens left her this morning to check on the soldier, she’d been fucking herself with the toy designed exactly like his dick. She’d said something about needing more practice, and he’d laughed. 

Now he knew why she’d said it like that. She wanted to be able to be good for him, right here, right now. Laurens had always looked down upon fucking in the shower, as it’s unnecessarily dangerous, but god, it feels so good to be soaked in soothing water and held on all sides by warm bodies. 

Miriam comes with a quivering gasp, a low whisper of his name, and then Laurens feels Kovacs lips actually making contact with the head of his cock, taking him inside the searing warmth of his mouth, all the while heat starts coiling tight in his gut. He catches Miriam as she slumps into his chest, and kisses her temple. “Go sit over there baby, enjoy the rest of the show.” 

With such a huge shower, there’s benches built into the walls, bars for safety and to prevent slippage, the whole floor is textured like the softest sand. Not too abrasive or rough, but enough. After all sometimes they just want to spend time alone together, or with company, and the bed is more of a challenge to clean. Now, it’s just Laurens and Kovacs, in the sort of masculine standoff that can only come about between two strong men, one who’s the clear employer, the other who’s the lackey. 

But Kovacs is no ordinary man, and neither is Laurens. 

When he meets the soldiers’ eye, he can see exactly what made Miriam so excited in the first place. 

That fire, that drive. His  _ spirit _ . 

Laurens puts a hand, gently at first, over the top of Kovacs head, caressing, petting him, before then thrusting his fingers hard into his damp brown hair, as he rocks forward just enough to feel the back of the man’s throat. Kovacs tongue moves steadily on the underside of Laurens cock, and he looks over to meet Miriam’s gaze. She smiles somewhat dreamily, and he can see one of her hands drifting over a breast, past the swell of it down between her legs where her cunt still glistens. Laurens almost wants to tell Kovacs to look at her, to see how happy they make her by doing this. 

Kovacs swallows around him, and the suction and movement is enough to send him over the edge. 

Laurens tries to keep down his moan, feeling as if on display, but he really doesn’t want the soldier to think he’s not having the best time of his life. Coming down Kovacs throat is a privilege, a blessing of sorts. He catches the soldier with his eyes closed as he takes it all, and Laurens only pulls back when it starts to feel painful to be continuously touched. 

“Good job Mister Kovacs. You may clean up now. Miriam and I are more than satisfied. Aren’t we?”

“Quite, darling.” 

Laurens smirks, and moves away from Kovacs to press a kiss to her cheek. She turns and catches his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. “He’s wonderful. Promise we can keep him?” Laurens licks his lip,

“I think so, if he behaves.” 

  
  



End file.
